parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning McQueen Little (2005)
Cast: *Chicken Little - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Abby Mallard - Sally Carerra (Cars) *Runt of The Litter - Mater (Cars) *Fish Out of Water - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Foxy Loxy - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) *Goosey Loosey - Margo Gru (With Agnes Gru and Edith Gru as Extra) (Despicable Me) *Turkey Lurkey - Ramone (Cars) *Morkubine Porcupine - Grouchy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Buck Cluck - Doc Hudson (Cars) *Mr. Woolensworth - Woody (Toy Story) *Kirby - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Melvin (Kirby's Father) - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Tina (Kirby's Mother) - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Coach - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Dog Announcer - Darrel Cartrip (Cars) *Alien Cop - The Once-ler *Hollywood Chicken Little - Blu (Rio) *Hollywood Abby - Jewel (Rio) *Hollywood Fish - Rafael (Rio) *Hollywood Runt - Nico and Pedro (Rio) (Sharing The Role) *Principal Fetchit - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Puppy Boy - Lincoln Loud (With Lori Leni Luna Luan Lynn Lucy Lola Lana and Lisa Loud as Extra) (The Loud House) *Puppy Boy's Mother - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Runt Mama - Holley Shiftwell (Cars 2) *Umpire - Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (The Lego Batman Movie) *Acorn Mascot - Ted (The Lorax)((2012)) *Rodriguez - Hector (Coco) *Dog Goodman - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) Transcript Parts *Lightning McQueen Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 1 - Opening/The Sky is Falling! Gallery: Lightning mcqueen cars 3.png|Lightning McQueen as Chicken Little Sally cars 3.png|Sally as Abby Mallard Mater cars 3.png|Mater as Runt of The Litter Nemo in Finding Nemo.jpg|Nemo as Fish Out Of Water Taffyta.jpg|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Foxy Loxy JAZ BARABA 3 Edith Margot Agnes b.jpg|Margo Gru as Goosey Loosey (With Agnes Gru and Edith Gru as Extra) Ramone cars 3.png|Ramone as Turkey Lurkey Map (Gutsy Smurf).png|Grouchy Smurf as Morkubine Porcupine Mr Doc Hudson.png|Doc Hudson as Buck Cluck Woody in Toy Story.jpg|Woody as Mr. Woolensworth Fievel Mousekewitz-1.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Kirby Papa.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz as Melvin (Kirby's Father) Mama Mousekewitz.PNG|Mama Mousekewitz as Tina (Kirby's Mother) Master Shifu.jpg|Shifu as Coach DarrellCartripCars3Artwork.jpg|Darrel Cartrip as Dog Announcer Not a thneed the once ler x reader by musicmaniac427-d7g5gsi.jpg|The Once-Ier as Alien Cop Blu1.jpg|Blu as Hollywood Chicken Little Jewel-looking-pasionate-rio-31535937-415-500.png|Jewel as Hollywood Abby Rafael-rio-31653722-800-488.jpg|Rafael as Hollywood Fish Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10951.jpg|Pedro and Nico (Sharing The Role) as Hollywood Runt Lynn Sr.png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Principal Fetchit Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Puppy Boy LoryLoud.jpg|Lori as Extra (Puppy Boy) Leni Loud.png|Leni as Extra (Puppy Boy) Luna-Loud.jpg|Luna as Extra (Puppy Boy) Luan Loud.png|Luan as Extra (Puppy Boy) Lynn Jr.png|Lynn as Extra (Puppy Boy) Lucy Loud.png|Lucy as Extra (Puppy Boy) Lola.PNG|Lola as Extra (Puppy Boy) Lana Loud.png|Lana as Extra (Puppy Boy) Lisa Loud.png|Lisa Loud as Extra (Puppy Boy) Rita Loud.jpg|Rita Loud as Puppy Boy's Mother Holly shiftwell.png|Holley Shiftwell as Runt Mama Barbara Gordon (WB & LEGO).png|Barbara Gordon/Batgirl as Umpire Ted Wiggins.png|Ted Weggins as Acorn Mascot Hector coco.png|Hector as Rodriguez Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Dog Goodman Category:CarsRockz Category:Chicken Little (2005) Movie Spoof Category:Chicken Little Movie Spoofs Category:Chicken Little Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof